


[Podfic] Truly Madly Deeply

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of astolat's story.</p><p>
  <i>John knew something was terribly, deeply wrong when he came back to the flat and found that Sherlock had made dinner.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesperanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truly Madly Deeply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317577) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Truly Madly Deeply](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317577)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Writer:** astolat  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** Explicit  
**Summary:** John knew something was terribly, deeply wrong when he came back to the flat and found that Sherlock had made dinner.  
**Length:** 13:06  
**Music credit:** Daft Punk - Get Lucky  
**Cover Art:** by akamine_chan  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/TrulyMadlyDeeply.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/TrulyMadlyDeeply.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/TrulyMadlyPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to Sly_hostetter for betaing and to astolat for Blanket Permission. Also, as always, thanks to Paraka for hosting. This podfic was originally created for Jesperanda as part of #ITPE 2013. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
